fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cade Rebellion
The Cade Rebellion '''is the first episode of season 1 of Merely Players and the first episode overall. This episode is based on Act IV of Henry VI, Part 2, predominantly focused on the Cade Rebellion. Synopsis Civil war has struck in England under the rule of it's weakest leader, King Henry VI. His opponent, the ambitious Richard, the Duke of York, plots to become the king of England by means of rebellion, but his plans are hindered as he is sent to Ireland to lead an army against enemy rebels. Seeing this as a chance to recruit an army, the Duke hires the rebel Jack Cade to stir up a rebellion with England's working class, in hopes of gathering support. Script Sam Wanamaker Playhouse, London, England Prologue Set: Centrestage is the regal looking throne of England. Behind it are the flags of England and the United Kingdom, hanging from each side of the chair. The set is reminiscent of a parliament building. on. Onstage is Richard Plantagenet, the Duke of York, sitting on the throne, dressed in a suit. In his hand is a white rose, symbolizing the House of York. He looks towards the audience with a crooked smile on his face. '''Richard: ''Boastfully'' '''Well, nobles, well, 'tis politically done, to send me packing with an host of men: I fear me you but warm the starved snake, which, cherish'd in your breasts, will sting your hearts. ''gets off from the throne and walks '''Twas men I lack'd and you will give them me: I thank you kindly, and yet be well warned you put sharp weapons in a madman's hands. Whilst I in Ireland do nourish a mighty band, I will stir up in England some black storm, shall blow ten thousand souls to heaven or hell, and this fell tempest shall not cease to rage until the golden circuit on my head, like to the glorious sun's transparent beams, do calm the fury of this mad-bred flaw. ''hands slowly move towards his head, as if he was crowning himself ''For a minister of my intent, I have seduced a headstrong Kentishman, John Cade of Ashford, to make commotion, as full well he can, under the title of John Mortimer, the dead pretender to the throne, for him in face, in gait, in speech, he doth resemble. Say that he thrive, as 'tis great like he will, why, then from Ireland come I with my strength to reap the harvest which that rascal sow'd: for Humphrey being dead, as he shall be, and Henry put apart, the next for me. then leaves. go off. Scene 1 go on. The door is kicked open by the mob. Characters * '''Richard Plantagenet (Jared Harris): The Duke of York, who plots to become the King of England by birthright. He believes that England's crown is usurped. * 'Jack Cade '(Sharlto Copley): A charismatic rebel hired by the Duke of York. He plots to make England communistic by means of rebellion. * 'Dick '(Joseph Conners): The violent second in command of Cade's rebellion.